The present invention relates generally to a mattress and, more particularly, to a mattress including a heel pressure relief portion.
Hospital beds including a deck supporting a mattress are known in the art. It is also known to provide a pressure relief portion in the mattress for supporting the heels of a patient in order to prevent skin breakdown on the back of the heels, particularly when a patient is confined to a hospital bed for an extended period of time. More particularly, the pressure relief portion is configured to reduce the interface pressure between the heels of the patient and the mattress.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a mattress configured to support a patient comprises a head section, a foot section, and a seat section positioned intermediate the head section and the foot section. The head section, the foot section, and the seat section cooperate to define a patient support surface. The foot section includes a leg portion, a heel pressure relief portion, and a raised calf support portion positioned intermediate the leg portion and the heel pressure relief portion.
Illustratively, the patient support surface within the calf support portion extends above the patient support surface within the leg portion, and the patient support surface within the calf support portion extends above the patient support surface within the heel pressure relief portion.
Illustratively, the heel pressure relief portion includes a foam layer having a first stiffness, and the calf support portion includes a foam layer having a second stiffness, the first stiffness being less than the second stiffness.
Further illustratively, a plurality of support bladders extend longitudinally from the head section to the foot section. An upper foam layer is positioned above the air bladders and includes a plurality of longitudinally extending downwardly facing arcuate recesses configured to receive an upper portion of the air bladders. The arcuate recesses illustratively extend from the head section through the seat section and stop proximate the calf support portion of the foot section. Since the arcuate recesses do not extend within the calf support portion, the upper foam layer is positioned vertically higher within the calf support portion than in the seat section.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a mattress configured to support a patient comprises a plurality of longitudinally extending support bladders, and an upper foam layer supported above the support bladders. The upper foam layer includes a first portion, and a second portion positioned proximate the first portion. An upper surface is defined by the first portion and the second portion. The upper surface within the second portion includes an apex. A plurality of longitudinally extending, downwardly facing arcuate recesses extend within the first portion and are configured to receive an upper portion of the support bladders. The upper surface lowers relative to the support bladders as the upper surface extends from the apex in a direction from the second portion to the first portion.
Illustratively, the upper foam layer further includes a heel pressure relief portion, wherein the first portion defines a leg portion, and the second portion defines a raised calf support portion positioned intermediate the leg portion and the heel pressure relief portion. Further illustratively, the upper foam layer also includes a head section and a seat section, wherein the leg portion, the raised calf support portion, and the heel pressure relief portion cooperate to define a foot section, the seat section being positioned intermediate the head section and the foot section.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a mattress comprises an upper foam layer including an upper surface, a plurality of longitudinally extending support bladders positioned below the upper foam layer, and a lower foam layer positioned below the support bladders. Illustratively, the stiffness of the lower foam layer is greater than the stiffness of the upper foam layer.
Illustratively, an outer cover encloses the upper foam layer, the support bladders, and the lower foam layer. Further illustratively, the upper foam layer includes a first portion, a second portion positioned proximate the first portion, and an upper surface defined by the first portion and the second portion. The upper surface within the second portion includes an apex. A plurality of longitudinally extending, downwardly facing arcuate recesses extend within the first portion and are configured to receive an upper portion of the support bladders. The upper surface lowers relative to the support bladders as the upper surface extends from the apex in a direction from the second portion to the first portion.
Illustratively, the upper foam layer further includes a heel pressure relief portion. The first portion defines a leg portion, and the second portion defines a raised calf support portion positioned intermediate the leg portion and the heel pressure relief portion. Illustratively, the upper foam layer also includes a head section and a seat section, wherein the leg portion, the raised calf support portion, and the heel pressure relief portion cooperate to define a foot section, the seat section being positioned intermediate the head section and the foot section.
Further illustratively, a plurality of magnets are supported below the lower foam layer and one configured to releasably couple with a deck assembly supporting the mattress.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.